The present disclosure relates to graphical user interfaces and, more specifically, to displaying tabular information.
In computer programming, a user interface can present information to a user via a variety of different methods and techniques. One particular format for presenting information can include a table that provides multiple rows of information. In many instances, each of the rows includes a number of separate, different elements. Such elements can be referred to as a “cell” of the table.
In many instances, a structure of the table is developed separately from the data that is eventually used to fill the table which is then displayed for the user. In other words, the table can have a plurality of rows each having a plurality of cells and then data can be retrieved to populate each of the cells for display to a user.
The table can be displayed to the user for a variety of different reasons and can, in some instances, permit the user to insert, edit, delete, or update data into one or more cells of the table. The table, however, may include some data which the user is not allowed to edit. Accordingly, one or more of the cells of a row can be configured to not permit the user to edit that cell. Thus, no data within that cell of the table can be changed. Other cells may contain data that the user is allowed to change and the user is not prevented from editing those cells. Thus, each cell of the table is configured to either allow the user to change anything within that cell or to prevent the user from changing anything within that cell.